Trapped Little Robin
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive wakes up to find himself in a strange room, Alois Trancy arrives and yaoi ensues. AloisxCiel, if you don't like that pairing, you probably shouldn't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so basically I absolutely adore this pairing and can never find enough fanart of them, so I thought why not write a fanfic? I feel sort of bad since this means Ciel is untrue to his dearest butler, but I guess I can write that next~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not me!**

_I want you Ciel, that is all_

When Ciel awoke he was in an unfamiliar setting "S-Sebastian?" he said quietly. As he sat up, he realized his hands were tied behind his back. "What…?" he began struggling against the ropes, but he had never been very strong, and soon gave up. He looked around the room, it was dimly lit, but the furniture looked high class, and he realized after a minute it was, without a doubt, a bedroom. He was sitting on a bed made up with silk sheets "Damn…this is bad" he muttered. That was when he noticed something worse, his eye patch was missing. He looked down instinctively, protecting his eye "damn, if the kidnapper saw the contract…" his voice trailed off as he heard footsteps outside the room. He scooted backwards, looking for a place to hide, but before he could get himself off of the bed, the door opened. He gritted his teeth, and closed his right eye, bracing himself for whatever torture would follow. When the figure entered the room, Ciel momentarily lost judgment, opening both eyes in surprise.

"Ah! Ciel!" Said the other boy, tossing a blond lock out of his face, "I'm so excited! I finally have you Ciel!"

"Alois Trancy" Ciel said, angrily, his teeth locked and his face showed absolute detestation. "What do you want?" Ciel demanded "why did you bring me here?"

Alois smiled and danced over to the bed, he sat down, bringing his face close to Ciel's before answering "I want you, Ciel" he whispered seductively. He brushed a finger over the younger boys face, brought it down to trace his jaw, and then back up, all the way to his right eye. Alois paused here, gazing at the contract "the two of us are the same" he murmured.

Ciel jerked his head away and glared at Alois "don't touch me with your filthy hands" he hissed.

Alois smiled, not the least bit deterred. "I love that about you Ciel" he said "you think you can say whatever you want and that your butler will come and save you" he touched one of Ciel's shoulders, and felt a shiver, his smile grew wider "it's so cute" he murmured "but it's not true, you need to learn that the world isn't always like that, you aren't always safe…sometimes you don't have the upper hand" he brought his other hand up to Ciel's chin and pulled it towards his own face

"N-" the younger boy couldn't finish the word before he found his lips pressed against Alois's. He could feel the smile on the other boys lips, and it infuriated him. He struggled against the kiss, but the more he tried to escape, the tighter Alois's grip became, and the more pleasure Alois got out of it. Finally Ciel managed to rip his head away "Let go!" He yelled, but Alois could sense something different about Ciel's voice this time, he wasn't so sure of himself, and there was a slightly desperate edge to his voice. Alois took advantage of it immediately and pushed Ciel backwards onto the pillows. Before Ciel knew what was happening, Alois was on top of him, and kissing him again. After a moment their lips broke apart and Alois's hands were immediately at the buttons on Ciel's shirt.

"H-Hey! St-stop it!" He yelled. They were both breathing heavily as the last button came undone. "L-let me go" Ciel said, but this time his voice was weak, and his face was burning. Alois undid the rope around Ciel's arms and pulled the shirt off, he pinned Ciel's arms above his head and stared at the younger boys bare chest. Alois smiled again, he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked Ciel's chest, all the way down to his navel. "Nnn…ah" Ciel moaned

Alois laughed silently, he brought himself back up so he was eye to eye with Ciel. "You're so cute Ciel" he said quietly, kissing his cheeks, and then his neck.

"S-stop…" Ciel said weakly.

"Ah, I see" Alois said "it's not fair if you're the only one without a shirt on" he tugged at the ribbon around his neck, it fell across Ciel's chest. Ciel was hardly aware as Alois took off his vest, and then his undershirt. The older boy pressed his bare chest against Ciel's as he kissed him again. This time Ciel didn't resist, he had lost all judgment, and let Alois kiss him over and over. Finally, Alois, aware of the change, moved a hand down past Ciel's chest and began undoing the button of his shorts.

"No…Stop it…" Ciel moaned, his cheeks flaming "Ah!" he cried out as Alois touched him.

"You're so cute Ciel"

**OK. I'm putting this on hold. Jeez, ok this is the most risque thing I have ever written…I did not expect it to end up like that! ok…comment and let me know if I should continue this, but I've never written lemon before now, so I don't know how good another part will be…I can't believe I wrote this…Kagaya Mitsukai is gonna laugh at me (I have to stop reading so much yaoi...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Who knows if I'm gonna disappoint everyone who read the first part with this, but to be honest, there was nothing else I could do. I have never written lemon, and I didn't plan to write a lemon…it just happened, so unsure of any other options, I took the easy way out. Enjoy?**

**BTW this chapter contains a really OOC Hannah. Because she is a fangirl, I know it.**

Hannah pressed her ear harder against the wooden door, trying to hear exactly what was going on. Claude's heavy breathing was making it difficult. "Ciel-kun is still panting" she said quietly, "I'll bet he's blushing now…I wonder if Danna-sama is blushing too" she turned a bit red herself, at the thought. "Really though, I can't believe you actually took this order" she turned on Claude, a little bit angry "Sebastian will show up any minute and kill us, you know that right?"

"Danna-sama ordered me to fetch him Ciel Phantomhive, so I complied with his order, as a Trancy butler that is-"

"Yes, yes, 'that is your duty' but you could have just said it wouldn't be that easy, made some sort of contract with Sebastian even, Danna-sama would have believed it"

Claude said nothing, just listened to the scene inside the door; he thought he heard Alois moaning.

"Wait…you knew didn't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

Hannah's eye's flashed angrily as she grabbed the collar of Claude's shirt "of course you knew! That this is why Danna-sama wanted you to fetch Ciel Phantomhive, you realized it would end in this kind of scene!"

"…"

"…Shota-con"

Claude's cheeks reddened, he did not deny the accusation. Hannah let go of him and clicked her tongue in disapproval, then she leaned back against the door, hypocritically pressing her ear to the thin part of the wood. "Oh, was that noise Danna-sama or Ciel-kun? I can't tell who's on top anymore…" she muttered, "it must be Danna-sama though…Ciel-kun just seems so tsundere, there's no way he could get to the seme position with Danna-sama"

Claude stopped listening, he was lost in her string of fangirly words. He pressed his ear against the door, after a moment he said, in a monotone voice; "Danna-sama is on top of Ciel Phantomhive, he is currently sucking on one of Ciel-kun's nipples, while Ciel is holding onto his hair, Ciel-kun's legs are spread apart while Danna-sama is holding onto his-"

"I GET IT" Hannah said, cutting him off, "I don't want to be in the room with them, I just want to get the gist of it" she sighed, "you feel free to be the pedophilic spider on their wall though"

They pressed their ears back against the door, both with completely different views on how much information was necessary to enjoy the scene, when they were suddenly taken by surprise by a loud crash behind them. They turned to see that the ceiling was completely ruined, as Sebastian Michaelis had just crashed through it. And he did not look happy.

Inside the room they could faintly hear; "w-what was that?"

"Nothing, forget about it Ciel, it was probably just a cat"

"…"

Outside, Hannah and Claude had stood up, ready to keep the wooden door closed at the cost of their lives.

"You two" Sebastian said seemingly calmly, "have some explaining to do"

"This…" Hannah began, because it did not look like Claude was about to speak "is not what it looks like" was the best she could come up with, which was a lie as well, since it really was exactly what it looked like.

Lucky for her, Sebastian was having a dense moment, "please open the door" he said "I would appreciate you not torturing MY bocchan"

Hannah blinked, "torture?" she smiled, slyly, "you have it all wrong Sebastian" she said "Ciel Phantomhive is having a lot of fun with Danna-sama"

Sebastian twitched, understanding immediately the implications of this sentence, "open the door" he said

"And ruin their fun? Just listen for a moment" the room fell quiet, as Hannah motioned for Sebastian to put his ear against the door. He did so, and his eyes widened as he listened to what was going on inside;

"Ah…aah! A-Alois, no…n-not there! AH!"

"Why don't you call for your butler Ciel? Or do you want me to continue"

"Nnn…I…I…n-no…AH!"

Sebastian put a hand over his mouth. After a moment he said simply "well…bocchan hasn't ordered me to rescue him so…" he sat down by the door, his ear glued to the wood.

Hannah winked at Claude, and the two of them joined him by the door, having easily protected Alois from the wrath of an angry butler.

**Um…I don't even know…sorry**


End file.
